The Answer to all my Problems
by Aratishome98
Summary: He's the answer too all her problems.. And when she needs him the most can she count on him Ricky/Amy this is my first ff
1. Ricky Underwood

Answers to all my problems

Chapter 1

Ricky Underwood

Without him I wouldn't be here right now 7 months pregnant. Sitting on this park bench here crying my eyes out. Why you may ask. Its simple

Ricky Underwood.

It was after school I was walking home with Ben, When Ricky's name got brought up in the conversation.

" What do you mean you want him in the room when the baby is born." Ben screamed

"Ben know matter how much you hate it this is HIS baby." Pointing to my belly

"I know, I know, but you would rather have him there then me."

"It's simple Ben this is his baby and I think I owe it to him." I stated

" But I've been here for you more then he has." He whined

Man was that annoying he always has to do that it pisses me off to tell you the truth.

"It doesn't matter about me. This is about my son and I think he deserves to get to see his son first. Why are you getting so jealous."

When is he going to get it though his head gezz. I do love him, but theres just a point when enough is enough.

" I am not, you know what Amy I don't think I can do this. Ricky is going to be around forever and I'm getting in the way. We need to Break up."

I couldn't believe what just happened and all because of Ricky.

So then Ben just walked away. I couldn't deal this right now. I couldn't go home not after what just had happened. So I walked to the Park.

I was sitting here crying my eyes out over everything. How was I going to do this Mom at 15(a/n The movie mom at 16). I have no job and now no boyfriend plus my parents can only pay so much.

Then I felt someone sit next to me and sure enough when I looked up guess who I saw –

Ricky Underwood


	2. Talking

Chapter 2

Ricky's POV

I needed to think.

And the only place I could do that was at the park. It was the time of the year where it was not to hot, but not to cold either. There was a light breeze out that it was just cold enough for a light jacket.

As I make my way around the park I started to think about all the things that had happened in the past 7 months. All I could think about though was the night at band camp with Amy. I really did and still do have feelings for her if she believes it or not. She wasn't just another girl I was going after. It really meant something to me. It's no use now because she hates me for what I did. I mean I no I screwed up, but this isn't my entire fault.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard that faint noise of someone crying.

As I got closer I was shocked to see Amy Jergens sitting there on the park bench all by herself.

I wonder what is wrong. Without even thinking I take a seat next to her. It takes a few seconds for her to register that someone is next to her. So I figured I wouldn't say anything until she notices that I'm there. That's when she picks up her head and sees me

" Riiickkky."

I have to admit it's so cute when she does that even when she is crying.

"Hi Amy" I said back quietly.

"What are you doing here" she asks me

"I was just walking and I saw you sitting here by your self so I came to see how you were and by the looks of it not good." I answered back

"I'm, I'm finne" she started.

I could tell she was lying but I'm not going to push her into telling me anything. It wasn't my place.

"Alright, I will just leave you alone then"

I didn't want to just leave her there but, I wasn't about to push her into telling me.

I got up and started to leave when-

"Wait, don't go" she screamed

I stopped smiled to myself then turned around.

" It's just everything is so messed up right now and the time when I need Ben most he dumps me and you want to know why because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes you, I mean just because I want you in the room instead of him doesn't mean anything. It's your right. This is your son, not his. I think it's unfair for him to try to take your place." She ranted

Amy's POV

I can't believe I was ranting to RICKY. He didn't say anything the entire time he just sat there and listen. If it were Ben he would have sat there and interrupted me every sentence. As soon as he realized I was done he spoke.

"Well I think Bens a dumb ass for letting you go. I mean you beautiful, smart, and nice. What more could a guy want."

Does he really just mean all those things he just said?

"Me, not to be pregnant from someone else's baby." I said back

"Yeah okay, but Bens nothing to be crying over just forget him if he doesn't want you"

"Your right, it's his loss not mine." I reaffirmed

"So you really want me in the room with you." He asked

Oh how did I know that was coming I was hoping he forgot that part, but apparently not.

"I mean I was just thinking and all, but you don't have to be if you don't want to be." I said

"NO of course I want to be there, I just thought that sense we aren't the best of friends and stuff that you wouldn't want me there."

Wow he really wanted to be there. Maybe I was wrong about him.

"Really you do."

"Yes, like I'm going to miss my son being born, no way"

He was really making me feel better. Then I looked at my clock it was getting late I need to get home before everyone started to worry.

"Well I should be heading home." I said as I started to get up to walk home.

"Wait I will give you a ride home." he said

"No, that's alright Ricky I can walk its not that far."

"I'm not letting you walk home. I will give you a ride I insist" He said

So we made it to his car. The whole 5 minute ride home was so quite. I didn't know what to say and I don't think he did either. As we pulled up to my house he finally spoke.

"Well goodnight Amy I will see you tomorrow."

"Umm okay bye Ricky"

I got out of the car waiting for him to leave. As he did I started walking to my front porch. As I walk into the door everyone comes running in.

"Oh Amy your okay we were so worried about you and you weren't answering your cell phone or anything." My mom started.

"I'm okay, I was just at the park and I lost track of time."

"Wait, whose car was that wasn't Ben walking you home." Dad asked.

"It was Ricky's and Ben broke up with me." I said as I started to walk off.

"Ricky, what are you doing talking to him?"

Of course dad ignores that fact that I said Ben broke up with me. Whys he hate Ricky so much.

"Because, he was there to listen to what I had to say."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HOpeful its does suck to bad this is my first fanfiction so it may not be the greatest but tell me what you think


	3. you never listen

Okay is i just had to put the next chapter up right away i couldn't waitt lol i no im a dorkk

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amy's POV

"I'm listening to what you are saying right now aren't I" my dad said with a little bit of anger.

I knew he was mad but, this was the only way I could get through to him. He was just being so difficult.

"NO dad, you only heard what you wanted to hear. Do you even care what happen with me and Ben? Or is it just the fact that I was talking to Ricky make you cringe. News flash dad I'm going to be talking to him my whole life so why can't you just get over it."

There I did it. I finally stood up to my dad. As soon as the words came out his mouth dropped and he was literally speechless. I know all he is trying to do is help but, sometimes he just needs to keep his mouth shut.

"Amy I didn't know you felt that way I'm sorry" obviously trying to apologize.

"Yeah what ever, I'm going to bed" I was still angry but, I wasn't in the mood for fighting right now.

Mmmmm another day at school. I hate going. I know that everyone looks at me weird. They stand there and whisper, like I don't know there talking about me. I may be pregnant but, I'm not stupid.

So as I walking into school guess who I see standing at my locker. Ben, standing there leaning on the locker next to mine. Didn't he make it clear last night that he doesn't want anything to do with me or was that a dream because if I remember correctly he said, "_I'm getting in the way. We need to break up." _

So why in the world is he standing their. I start walking to my locker. Then he notices me.

"Amy"

Maybe if I just ignore him he will go away.

"Amy look I'm sorry please talk to me"

I was about to open my mouth to say something when someone cut me off.

"It looks to me like she doesn't want to talk to you, so why don't you just leave her alone. I think you caused enough damage last night so just leave her alone."

I new that voice, but could it really be him. Was he really behind me sticking up for me? It all seemed unreal. I turned around to see Ricky standing behind me. He looked pissed and annoyed.

"Ricky why don't you stay out of this I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Amy." Ben seemed to be trying to defending himself but, it wasn't working.

"Well by the looks of it she doesn't want anything to do with you so just leave." Ricky screamed back at him.

By this time everyone was looking at the three of us. I need to stop this from getting any further.

"Will you both just quiet it? Ben leave me along. I don't want to talk to you ever. How could you do that to me last night and then stand here expecting me to talk to you? You're stupider then I thought just leave me alone."

He was studded his face had no expression what so ever. Sevres him right thinking I was just going to forgive him yeah right. How stupid can you be. Then there was Ricky I couldn't believe he was sticking up for me. It was so unlike him, but so was listening to what I was saying last night. It's so good to see this side of him. I really was wrong about him. I shouldn't have judged him so quickly.

With that being said Ben left, just walked off. It felt so good telling him how I felt. I should have done that last night then maybe none of this would have happened.

"Amy, I'm sorry he is such an asshole." I completely forgot Ricky was still standing there. I would have thought he would have left by now.

"I know, thank you Ricky for sticking up for me it means a lot." Just after I finished saying that the bell rings. Why does it have to ruin everything. So then I start walking to my first period class.

"Amy wait up" Ricky called after me. So I stopped

"Well I was wondering maybe tonight we could go do something, maybe go to dinner or something. We could talk about the baby and what is going to happen once he is born."

Was Ricky seriously asking me out? By the look on his face I could tell he was serious. This shocked me, like so many other things he has done theses past days.

"Sure, I mean we really should talk about this."

"Sweet, I will pick you up at 7 okay."

"Okay that is fine with me." Then that was it I walked off.

Ricky's POV

I can't believe she said yes. It even surprised me that she was thanking me. I was just doing the right thing. I knew that she was real upset about Ben and what he did to her. For him to think that everything would be alright if he just said sorry. How dumb can you be? He broke her heart. He said he was going to be there for her and then he goes and breaks up with her. What an idiot. I know I screwed up to but, at least I'm trying to fix it. Things like this take time to fix. I am willing to take all the time in the world just to get Amy to see that I have changed. I'm not the same guy that got her pregnant at band camp.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________\

Thanks for all the reveiws

Tara


	4. The Date

/okay here is chapter 4 i hope you like it

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amy's POV

All through the day all I could think about was tonight. Wondering what would happen between Ricky and me. I would find myself not paying attention in class. Even the teachers started to notice. _"Amy can you please answer the question."_

"_Um 3"_

"_No Amy the correct answers is Romeo and Juliet. Start paying attention please. This is English not Math."_

See I was so out of it that I thought that I was still in math. I just couldn't wait till classes were over.

Finally the last bell rang. The school day was officially over. I couldn't wait for tonight.

I started to get ready for tonight then Ashley walked in my room.

"My, my, aren't we getting all dressed up." It's just like her to be all sarcastic.

"Yeah so"

"So what you all dressed up for then." She asked I could tell she was curious.

"I'm going out with Ricky if you must know." I just flat out said.

"Is there another Ricky that goes to your school or is there just THE RICKY?"

"By 'THE RICKY' you mean Ricky Underwood then yes it's that Ricky. There is only one Ricky".

"You are really going out with Ricky, the Ricky that got you pregnant."

"Yes Ashley I am, we need to talk about the baby and other things along that line." That's when the door bell rang. It's already time.

Running down the stairs, which looked like more of a waddle, as fast as my 7 month pregnant body would take me I saw my dad open the door. Oh no this is going to be a nightmare.

There stood Ricky. He had on a white button down shirt. Not his usual v neck shirt. He was wearing jeans with that. He looked so good. I couldn't help but stare.

"Ricky?" my dad asked. I could tell he was confused as to why Ricky was here because I didn't tell them that I was going out tonight, so he had no clue.

"Hello sir is Amy almost ready."

Oh no here it comes.

"What, why does Amy have to be ready and what are you really doing here" he was starting to get a little annoyed.

I had to stop this before it got any worse. So I stepped out into the hallway.

"Hi Amy you ready" Ricky asked me.

"What do you have to be ready for Amy? What is going on?" my dad asked

"Were going out tonight okay. So see you later dad." With that I grabbed Ricky's arm and pulled him out of the house. I know my Dad was pissed but, frankly I didn't care.

Ricky's POV

I can't believe she just told her dad off like that. I thought he was going to have a heart attack when she said we were going out.

"So where are we going," she napped me out of my thoughts. This is when I realized what she was wearing. It was one of those long shirts that really puffed out around the waist. I think she was trying not to focus too much attention on her 7 month pregnant belly. I didn't care because she looked beautiful and that bump was my son.

"Now if I tell you it wouldn't be a secret anymore now would it." She looked at me and immediately gave me the puppy dog look.

"Sorry hun that won't work this time now come on" I opened the car door for her and she got in. Then I went to the driver's side and got in my self.

Amy's POV

The hole car ride was so quite I was to nervous to say anything. I wanted to know so bad where we were going but, he wouldn't give it up. The anticipation was killing me. Finally he stopped the car. He got out open the door for me.

"Close your eyes" He said

"Are you being serious come on."

He smirked "Of course I am now come on please"

"Okay fine" I closed my eyes " Now lets go"

"Okay, okay"

We walked a little ways until he stopped.

"Okay open them"

I could believe my eyes. We were standing in the park. He had a little picnic set up. It was simply yet so wonderful. There were candles set up all around it. With a ton of food set out. It looked like it took him a while to do all of this. As I was thinking about it he did all of this for me.

"You like" he asked taking me out of my trance I was in.

"I don't like it, I love it" I went up to him a hugged him. I felt so right. Standing there just hugging him. Is this what I was missing? If so I never want it to end now.

"I'm so glad you do. I didn't know if you would or not. So come on lets eat."

Ricky's POV

The night was going great. I was really glad she liked it. Right now we were lying on the blanket looking up at the stars. It felt so right. Just Amy and me.

"So are you going to keep the baby" I asked her.

"Well I mean I want to but, I don't know how were going to do it. We don't have jobs or any insurance, but I think we can do it." She answered back.

"To tell you the truth I'm a little scared. I don't know if I ready to be a father yet." I admitted

She sat up and looked at me.

"Ricky the only thing we have to fear is fear its self." She said.

"Oh, quoting a president now are we." I joked around.

"Yes I am. It's a good thing to remember. I think we can do this I have confidence in us." She said reassuring me.

"Us?"

"Well you know what I meant" She said a little nervously.

"Amy look, the baby wasn't the only reason I asked you out tonight."

"Oh really then why" she asked waiting for my answer.

"Because Amy I like you. I like you a lot. Not just because of the situation were in, but because I have true feelings for you. When you were with Ben it broke my heart. I don't care what anyone else thinks I love you. You don't even have to feel the same way. I just wanted you to know. And know matter what.." she cut me off by a kiss. God I missed her lips. No ones felt the same. She then pulled away.

"Are you done" she asked playfully.

"Yes I think so"

"Good because I feel the same way about you" Now it was my turn to kiss her.


	5. Did I just say that

Chapter 5

Amy POV

The night ended perfectly. I couldn't believe what I was missing. People always set Ricky up to be this terrible guy, but they really never got a chance to know him. No one ever got to see this side, the side that I saw tonight. All they think of him is that he is just a womanizer. I used to be one of them. I spent all my time being so pissed at him because I got pregnant that I never really got to know him. Not like I do now. I see that he has changed since band camp. He has changed for the good and I couldn't be happier then I am right now.

We were still at the park. Right now I was lying in his arms as he was softly stroking my head. I was doing the exact same thing except I was stroking his right arm that was around me. He laid his arm on my belly and started rubbing that as well. I never wanted to move. It felt to prefect and right. Unfortunately it was getting late and that meant that I had to be getting home. I really wish I didn't have to I wanted this night to last forever.

"Ricky"

"Hmmm" He was obvious enjoying this as much as I was.

"I think I should be getting home now. It's getting late" I said and as much as I didn't want to go home I knew I had to.

"Well I guess I really should be getting you home"

The ride home much like the ride there was silent. The only thing that was different was that Ricky held onto my hand the whole way home. I really did like this side of him. I hoped it would stay.

His car pulled into my driveway. Was the night really over? We got out of the car and walked to my front porch.

"Thanks for tonight Ricky I really had a great time"

A small smile creped onto his face

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it"

"Yes very much so. I think I should be heading in the house now."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow then Amy" And with that he leaned in and kissed my lips ever so softly. I could have just melted then and there.

Just then he turned around and headed back to his car the night was officially over. Now I need to go inside.

As I walked into the house my dad was immediately at my side.

"Finally your home"

"Yes and I had a great time" I wasn't going to let him ruin anything, not tonight.

"You did" He sounded really surprised and there was a hint of confusion on his face.

"Yes Dad I really did. Ricky was so kind and caring and the night was just prefect." I said honestly.

"Are you sure it wasn't just an act to get closer to you."

"Yes I am sure he really cares about me and our baby. So will you just stop being so mean to him. He is trying. I know I didn't let him in at first like I should have. I was to busy blaming him for this whole thing. When in reality it was just as much my fault as his." I just let it all out I didn't care what he thought anymore.

"I didn't know you felt that way ames. Why didn't you tell me."

"I just did Dad. No matter how much you don't like it he is going to be around for a long time. Dad I think, I think I love him." Wooh did I really just admit that, and to all people my dad.

My Dad stood there completely silent. There was no emotion on his face what so ever. It was starting to scare me. Why isn't he saying anything? Not a word. I would be less scared if he was yelling at me but no nothing.


End file.
